1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An installer that communicates with a server on a network while specifying a model of a printer, that searches the server for a driver program using page description language (PDL) supported by the model as a key to download the driver program, and that installs the downloaded driver program in a computer has been known. In general, manufacturers that manufacture and sell printers provide a driver program corresponding to a PDL that is suitable for each of the printers that the manufacturers manufacture and sell, and an installer corresponding to the driver program, for the users.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-252526 discloses a technique in which a manager uploads driver programs on a server and notifies a user of the driver program, and a screen is automatically generated on the basis of the numbers of downloads of the driver programs. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-252526 enables a user to easily acquire a frequently used driver program.
In general, a plurality of driver programs corresponding to different PDLs are available for the same model. The PDLs supported by the driver programs of each model may differ between models. Thus, conventionally, it has been difficult to determine a single PDL that can be commonly recommended for multiple models. For example, examples of such cases include a case where a manufacturer may procure printers from another manufacturer to sell the printers, in such as an original equipment manufacturer (OEM).
The PDL suitable for an OEM printer may be different from the PDL suitable for a printer developed by the manufacturer itself. To acquire a driver program, the conventional installer cannot automatically select a suitable PDL from the PDLs, and it has been difficult to comply with both the printers made by the manufacturer itself as well as the OEM printers.
Thus, there has been a problem in that a user needs to acquire a driver program while explicitly selecting the required PDL. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-252526 described above has not yet solved the problem that the user needs to explicitly select the driver program.